Feelings
by Angel26
Summary: Ryo's in love with someone but another person likes him. Will he tell that certain somebody before it's too late or will that someone get to her first? *completed*
1. Profiles of New Characters

Profile of New Characters  
  
1.Name: Anna  
Age: 15  
Skill: Skating, tennis, singing, karate, and swordsmen  
Pairs up with: Ryo Sanada  
Hair: Long Black  
Eyes: Brown  
Nationality: Chinese  
Height: 5'3"  
Weight: 98 lbs.  
Personality: Anna tends to blame herself when bad things happen. She is serious, kind cheerful and very playful.  
  
2. Winter Lee  
Age: 15  
Skill: Swimming, diving, karate, and quite good at kendo  
Pairs up with: Sage Date  
Hair: Long black (usually ties it up with a scrunhie)  
Eyes: Brown  
Nationality: Chinese  
Height: 5'4"   
Weight: 99 lbs.  
Personality: She may be the most calm of the five girls but if she is angered, she can send a tsunami at you. She is generous, serious, and playful  
  
3. Kimberly Fung  
Age: 15  
Skill: Swimming, psychic reading, karate, and tennis  
Pairs up with: Cye Mouri  
Hair: Shoulder length black  
Eyes: Brown  
Nationality: Chinese  
Height: 5'3"  
Weight: 97 lbs.  
Personality: She is usually playful, but is very serious when it comes to visions.  
  
4. Amy Lin  
Age: 15  
Skills: Karate, soccer, tennis, and cooking  
Pairs up with: Kento Fuan  
Hair: Short black  
Eyes: brown  
Nationality: Chinese  
Height: 5'5"  
Weight: 100 lbs.  
Personality: She tends to rush into things and is tough. She is also very kind even though she is rough on her friends sometimes when she is angered.  
  
5. Carmen Lai  
Age: 15  
Skills: Gymnastics, tennis and karate  
Pairs up with: Rowen Hashiba  
Hair: Medium Length black  
Eyes: Brown  
Nationality: Chinese  
Height: 5'4"  
Weight: 97 lbs.  
Personality: She may be a bookworm sometimes, but she is kind and cheerful.  
  
Supporting Character  
6. Lina Lang  
Age: 15  
Skill: Swimming, flirting and the flute  
Hair: Shoulder length black  
Eyes: Brown  
Nationality: Chinese/ Japanese  
Height: 5'3"  
Weight: 99 lbs.  
Crush: Ryo  
Interests: Irritate and compete with Anna, show off, and get Ryo's attention  
Dislikes: Anna  
Lives: Mia's Mansion  
Personality: Snobbish, flirty, and likes attention especially from Ryo  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of Ronin Warriors/ Yoroiden Samurai Troopers. They belong to their respectful owners, but these character are MINE!!!! If you want use them ask me for permission.   
  
Synopsis: Five mysterious Chinese girls enter into each of the Ronin boys' lives. They know their identities and they even know Mia.   
  
Author's Note: The boys and Mia moved to America, New York. The house and environment they live in is exactly the same as it was back Toyama. The boys are now 16.^_^ I rate this PG 13.  
Romance/ Action/ Comedy   
E-mail me at WingKitty2000@yahoo.com.   



	2. Feelings Chapter 1

"Feelings"  
Chapter 1  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Breakfast!" Cye shouted as he put the plates on the table.   
  
"Yeah!" Kento said as he runs down the stairs with his stomach rumbling loudly. Ryo, Sage,   
  
Rowen, and Mia come downstairs   
  
and settles down at the table.   
  
"Pancakes. Anyone?" Cye asked as Kento grabs the plate of pancakes and gobbles it down   
  
like water.   
  
"Sheesh, Cye. You're lucky that Kento didn't bite off your hand." Sage said as a smirk starts to   
  
curl up at the corner of his   
  
mouth.   
  
"Oh, yeah!" Kento shot back as he threw a waffle in Sage's face.   
  
"Aaaarrrrgghhhhh!" Sage fumed as he picked up a pancake and threw it in Kento's' face.   
  
"FOOD FIGHT!" Kento declare as he flings his pancake at Rowen's dierction.   
  
WHHAAAAAPPPP!!! It has landed right on Rowen's hair.   
  
" Why I outta…" Rowen fumed as he threw his toast at Kento but missed and hit Cye. While   
  
the four boys were food fighting,   
  
Ryo and Mia sat there with big sweatdrops on their heads as they drank their milk. Ryo stood   
  
up and bang his fist on the table.   
  
The boys stopped. Kento was about to pour his orange juice over Cye's head and Sage and   
  
Rowen was in a process of   
  
smashing pancakes and waffles in each other's faces.   
  
"Guys are we going to go to school or fight?" Ryo calmly said. The boys slumped down onto   
  
their chairs and all four went to the bathroom.   
  
"GIVE ME THAT GOD DAMN COMB, KENTO!" Sage bellowed. Ryo rolled his eyes.   
  
They all piled out within five minutes.   
  
"Nice timing," Ryo said sarcastically as he flings his backpack over his shoulders. "Ready?"   
  
"Yeah." They replied. They jumped into the jeep and zoomed away.  
  
Sage parks the car and everyone jumps out.   
  
"Hey, Ryo." A few girls said as they passed by.   
  
"Hi." Ryo replied as he plastered on a fake smile.   
  
"Is that how you attract girls?" Kento asked slyly as he elbows Ryo in the ribs. KLONK!   
  
POW! BOOM! THUD!   
  
"Ow, what was that for Ryo?" Kento asked rubbing his poor aching head.   
  
" You know why, so shut up. Come on let's get to class." Ryo said as he sprinted to the door.   
  
They walked into their classrooms and slumped down on their seats. The bell rings and the   
  
teacher brings in five Chinese girls.   
  
"Class we have five new students from Brooklyn Tech. Well let's give them a round of applause   
  
and welcome them to Styvasent." The teacher said as the class applauded. "Girls, please   
  
introduce yourselves."   
  
"My name is Anna." Said the girl with long, straight, black hair and brown eyes.   
  
"Anna your seat is next to Ryo Sanada." The teacher said pointing at the empty seat next to   
  
Ryo.   
  
"Thank you. " Anna said as she quietly slumped into the chair and started unpacking.   
  
"Hi, my name is Ryo. Welcome to our school." Ryo said.   
  
"Hi." Anna replied and she turned back to unpacking.   
  
"My name is Winter." Said a girl with a long black hair tied back with a blue scrunchie.  
  
"Winter, your seat is right in front of Sage." The teacher said pointing at the seat in front of   
  
Sage's.   
  
" My name is Kimberly." Introduced a girl with shoulder length black hair.   
  
"Kimberly, your seat is in back of Mr. Cye Mouri over there." The teacher said pointing at the   
  
seat behind Cye's.   
  
"My name is Amy." A girl with short black hair introduced.   
  
"Amy, your seat is next to Kento." The teacher told Amy as she pointed at the seat. "My name   
  
is Carmen." Introduced a girl with medium length, black hair.   
  
"Carmen, your seat is in front of Rowen." The teacher said as she pointed at the seat.   
  
"Ok, now let's start class." The teacher declared as a few students groan.   
  
Lunchtime…  
  
"Hey, don't you think those girl are nice." Kento said.   
  
"This is a miracle! Kento can actually think." Sage exaggerated. "Anyway, I have to agree with   
  
Kento for once."   
  
"Why don't we invite them over for lunch." Ryo suggested smiling.   
  
"That's good idea." the boys agreed.   
  
"Hey girls over here." Kento said waving his arms motioning for them to come over. The five   
  
girls walked over there and said,   
  
"Hi."   
  
" Would you like to join us?" Ryo asked smiling at the girls.   
  
"Sure" they answered.  
  
"It's really nice of you to invite us over for lunch." Anna said smiling sweetly at Ryo.   
  
"Well, I just think you girls would be lonely here." Ryo replied looking at Anna. "Well, thank   
  
you for inviting us." Anna said as   
  
she got out of the chair and made a quick bow.   
  
"Oh, no!" Carmen said. "We're gonna be late for class."   
  
"Well, gotta go." Kimberly said.   
  
"See ya later." Anna said as she waved good-bye to the boys. The others girls mimicked what   
  
Anna was doing and ran to the door.   
  
"Wait, why don't you girls come over to our house." Ryo and Cye said at the same time.   
  
"Why, not." The girls replied and smiled at them.   
  
"I have to admit that Cye looks so cute." Kimberly said looking at her four friends.   
  
"Yeah, those guys are really nice." Winter piped in.   
  
"They don't look bad either." Amy chimed.   
  
"Well I guess we enjoyed ourselves didn't we?" Carmen said as a smirk slowly curved at the   
  
corner of her mouth.   
  
"But, don't forget about our mission." Anna said looking serious.   
  
"Yeah." The four girls replied.  
________________________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Like, dislike it. I know they are a bit out of character. Flame me if you want to but don't be too harsh. KK. There's more to come. E-mail me at WingKitty2000@yahoo.com.   
  



	3. Feelings Chapter 2

"Feelings"  
Chapter 2  
________________________________________________________________________  
After school…  
  
"Hey, over here." Kento called to the girls.   
  
"Hi." The girls replied enthusiastically as they run to them.   
  
"We better get going." Sage said with a smirk on his face.   
  
"Yeah!" they all reply as they jumped into the van. As they near the house the sky flashed   
  
quickly and stopped.   
  
"Huh?!" Sage mused.   
  
"What's wrong, Sage?" Winter asked in a concern voice.   
  
"Nothing. I guess I kinda spaced out." Sage said as he turned his focus back on the road.   
  
"Okay." Winter said as she slumped back onto the seat.  
  
Sage parks the car and Mia comes out.   
  
"Hey, guys." Mia said as she sprinted to the van.   
  
"And these are…" she trailed off.   
  
"New classmates." Sage explained. Suddenly, black clouds covered the bright blue sky.   
  
" Hn." Ryo mused as he saw the sky turn into a dark shade of gray. Tin soldiers came into view   
  
and the boys' muscles tensed.   
  
"Dynasty Soldiers." Sage murmured under his breath. A tin soldier attacked Ryo, but he quickly   
  
dodges the move. Then there were more tin soldier moving in.   
  
"Oh, shit! We can't transform in front of them." Cye whispered. A soldier lunged towards Mia,   
  
but Anna jumped in and did a tornado kick to the soldier. Black gas rose from the empty   
  
armor.   
  
"Get inside now Mia!" Anna commanded looking at her. The boys' eyes were as wide as   
  
saucers and Mia's mouth dropped.   
  
"Stop staring and get goin' Ronin Warriors." Anna told them.   
  
"How…how…" Ryo stammered as he found his voice again.   
  
"We'll explain later." Amy promised as busting another soldier. The ronins put on their sub-  
  
armors and smoked all of the soldiers with a few quick blows. They powered down and turned   
  
to look at the girls.   
  
"How… Who are you?" Ryo asked eyeing Anna. Anna breathes out a heavy sigh. "Ryo of the   
  
Wildfire, heir of the Sanada clan, I Anna Koon is sent here to help you. We are here by the   
  
mission of the Ancient to help you, Prince Ryo." Anna replied as she got down on one knee.   
  
"Na…Nani?!" was the answer that she heard for the boys.   
  
"P…Prince?!" Ryo stammered as he backed a little.   
  
"Yes the Ancient sent us here to help you and protect you from harm." Anna said still kneeling.   
  
"Please stand up and look at me." Ryo said walking closer to Anna.   
  
"Yes." Anna replied and she stood up and looked at him.   
  
"Please explain when we get inside. Alright?" Ryo said as he tugged her into the house. The   
  
others quickly followed. Each girl explained what they were doing here, why, and who they are.   
  
"I understand now." Ryo said relieved that they weren't pulling any tricks. "But we still   
  
can hit you boys when you get on our nerves, okay." Amy warned. "Well do you have   
  
anywhere to stay?" Mia asked.   
  
"No." the girls replied.   
  
"Well there's extra beds in each of the boys room," Mia said.   
  
"Is that fine with you boys."   
  
"Yeah." They responded.   
  
"Mia led them to each of the boys room. And told the girls where their bed is.   
  
"Will there be anymore of those tin cans." Sage asked Winter.   
  
"Well, no. Those are the last ones." Winter replied.   
  
"They're just the remnants of Talpa's empire." Kimberly said.  
  
"What do you guys want for dinner?" Mia asked.   
  
"Sushi!" they chimed.   
  
"With no fish." Cye smiled.   
  
"Why don't we help you out for dinner." Anna suggested.   
  
"But, you're our guest." Mia replied.   
  
"I want to show my gratitude for what you have done for us." Anna said smiling slightly.   
  
"So, little lady knows how to cook, eeehhh?" Kento teased as he leaned over the couch.   
  
"Damare!" Anna shot back giving a sinister death glare towards Kento.   
  
"You dimwit you should know better than to make Anna angry." Winter warned as she slapped   
  
Kento hard on the back, which caused him to trip over the sofa and fall on his face. Everyone   
  
sweatdropped.   
  
"I guess I slapped him a little bit to hard. He-he." Winter said half laughing.   
  
"You speak nihongo?" Ryo asked as he cocked an eyebrow.   
  
"Hai!" the girls replied.   
  
"Well, let's get to work girls." Anna said.   
  
"Yeah!" the four girls replied.   
  
A delicious aroma filled the room.   
  
"Smells good." Kento said licking his lips. Then White Blaze walks into the room and made its   
  
way to the kitchen.   
  
"Hey, wait White Blaze, don't go in there! You're gonna scare the girls." Ryo said chasing after   
  
White Blaze. The girls turned around. The tiger growls and walks forward. Anna walks towards   
  
White Blaze and said,   
  
"Are you hungry? Here's some of your food." Anna smiled gently and placed a bowl right in   
  
front of White Blaze. White Blaze goes to the bowl and starts eating from it. Anna gently pats   
  
White Blaze. Ryo ran into the kitchen.   
  
"WAIT ANNA!" Ryo said running towards Anna. Anna turns around after hearing her name   
  
being shouted.   
  
"Huh? Konnichiwa, Ryo." Anna said standing up.   
  
"Hey, how come White Blaze didn't try to attack you guys?" Ryo asked Anna puzzled.   
  
"What do you want him to attack us?" Winter asked giggling.   
  
"No, but it's because he attacks those he doesn't know." Ryo replied.   
  
"A beast only bears its fangs at its enemies. They are true to their feelings." Anna told Ryo and   
  
patted White Blaze. White Blaze purrs and rubs its head against Anna's leg. She smiles and   
  
returns to her work. Ryo was stunned by he brief speech. He looked at her.   
  
"She looks so pretty when her eyes light up or when she smiles." Ryo thought. "What am I   
  
thinking." Ryo thought as he finally noticed that he had been staring at her for three minutes   
  
straight. He blushed furiously and went out the door.  
________________________________________________________________________  
Author's notes: Like, Hate it tell me and I'll try to improve them okay? ~_^ E-mail me at WingKitty2000@yahoo.com. The phrase 'Beast only bears it's fangs at its enemies. It is true to their feelings.' Is from Gundam Wing. ~_^   



	4. Feelings Chapter 3

"Feelings"  
Chapter 3  
________________________________________________________________________  
"Yo, Ryo how come your face is so red?" Kento asked.   
  
"It's hot, that's why." Ryo lied.   
  
"But we already have three air conditioners on to max." Cye said. Sage looks at Ryo as a small   
  
sinister smile crept across his face.   
  
"What?!" Ryo said sweating a little.   
  
"You're blushing about something." Sage said with a sly smirk. The four boys start cornering   
  
Ryo onto the couch. Soon his friends surrounded Ryo.   
  
"Spill the beans." Cye commanded.   
  
"I…Uh…Umm…Uh…" Ryo stammered as his face reddened like an apple. About that time   
  
Anna walked out and saw the four boys cornering Ryo.   
  
"I guess I have to help him out." Anna thought.   
  
"Dinner is ready." Anna said as she walks towards them.   
  
"Yeah!" Kento cheered as he dashed into the kitchen.   
  
"Hey, you three better go before Kento eats EVERYTHING." Anna said with her arms across   
  
her chest.   
  
"Hey, Kento save some for us!" Cye shouted after his friend.   
  
"Need any help Ryo." Anna asked as she extended an offering hand to Ryo.   
  
"Yeah. Thanks for saving my butt." Ryo said as he accepted the hand.   
  
"It feels kinda warm and soft not mention gentle. Wait what the hell am I thinking." Ryo thought   
  
as Anna quickly pulled him to his feet.   
  
"Come on we better go." Anna said as she went into the kitchen and Ryo quickly followed.   
  
After dinner…  
  
"That was delicious!" Kento said patting his stomach.   
  
"It was really good." the four boys piped in.   
  
"Thank you for the compliments." The four girls said enthusiastically.   
  
"Anyone in for ice skating tomorrow?" Anna asked.   
  
"Alright." Everyone replied.   
  
At the skating rink…  
  
"Wwhhooa! Owww! Uoofff!" Kento wailed as fell on his rear.   
  
"How do you walk on the things anyway?" Kento mumbled.   
  
"One reason is that you didn't tie your shoelaces and the second reason is because you switched   
  
the shoes around." Ryo replied.   
  
"I knew that." Kento shot back.   
  
"Yeah right." Sage mumbled as he rolled his eyes.   
  
"Shut up blond boy." Kento shot back.   
  
"Blond boy! How you shutting up fat boy." Sage shot back offended.   
  
"Both of you shut up." Ryo said.   
  
"Come on guys let's rocket." Cye said as he jumped into the rink.   
  
"Coming with ya." Ryo said as he quickly skates into the rink. The three boys quickly follow,   
  
but Kento was definitely having problems.   
  
"Whoa!" Kento yelped as he fell on the ice. Amy comes skating out with a light green, long   
  
sleeve skating outfit that was above her knee. She zooms to the guys. Kento was fascinated at   
  
how fast she was.   
  
"Hey, come on let' s start to heat things up." Amy said smiling.   
  
"Hey, Kento can you skate?" Amy asked.   
  
"Not really well." Kento said as he got up.   
  
"Her why don't I teach you the basics first." Amy said as she grabbed Kento's hands and slowly   
  
guides him.   
  
"Hey, I think I'm getting it." Kento said as skates to the opposite side of the rink. Carmen skates   
  
across the ice with an orange, long sleeve skating outfit above her knees.   
  
"Hey, Amy come on." Carmen waved. Rowen was just shocked at how graceful she was.   
  
"Whoaa!" Kimberly exclaimed as she speeds towards Amy.   
  
"Hi, guys." She said cheerfully. Cye just stared at her.   
  
"What is it?" she asked Cye.   
  
"Uh… Uh… nothing." Cye lied.   
  
"Alright," she said.   
  
"Can you skate?" Kimberly asked Cye.   
  
"Yeah." Cye replied.   
  
"Great!" Kimberly exclaimed as she grabbed Cye's hand and brought him to the center of the   
  
ring. Winter came out wearing an ice blue skating outfit. Winter jumped over the post and did a   
  
flip to warm up her skating.   
  
"How… did she do that?" Sage thought himself. Winter looks up and waves to Sage and Sage   
  
waves back.   
  
"Wow, I have to admit she looks hot in that outfit." Sage thought.   
  
"I wonder where's Anna?" Ryo thought as he looked around for her and saw her enter the ice   
  
rink. Anna wore a milky white skating outfit with long sleeves and a skirt that was right above   
  
her legs. She had her hair braided into a loose single braid. Anna skates with force at first then   
  
she does a triple axle and launch into he air with a spin before she landed.   
  
"She's beautiful." Ryo thought.   
  
"Hey, Ryo!" Anna said as she glided across the ice. "Join in. The ice is just fine." Ryo nods. A   
  
sleek, black hair girl skated into the rink.   
  
"Lina?" Ryo wondered why she was here.   
  
"Hey, Ryo!" Lina exclaimed as she waved to Ryo.   
  
"Hi." Ryo replied. Anna was skating towards when she caught someone else in the rink that she   
  
didn't know.   
  
"Uh… Ryo, who is that?" Anna asked. Ryo smiled at her. Lina was jealous of how Ryo was   
  
treating this brat that she doesn't even know.   
  
"Earth to Ryo. Are you still there?" Anna said as she planted her hand on her hips. "Oh, sorry   
  
her name is Lina and she's a friend of ours. She also lives with us." Ryo said as a light shade on   
  
pink crept across his neck. Lina skates over to Ryo.   
  
"Anna. Lina. Lina. Anna." Ryo introduced.   
  
"Hi." Anna said unaware of Lina's jealousy. She ignores her. Then silence.   
  
"Hey, Anna can you teach me how to do that triple axle that you did before." Ryo said   
  
cheerfully breaking the uncomfortable silence.   
  
"Sure." Anna replied.   
  
"Great, I don't think I like this. Rowen once told me for some reason that jealousy is an ugly   
  
thing. I better keep an eye on Lina." Ryo thought. Anna taught him the moves and he learned   
  
after many trails of error.   
  
"Yes, I got! But my butt hurts." Ryo said frowning.   
  
"Those are the consequences." Anna said giggling.  
________________________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Tell me if you like it or dislike it. I'll write more if you want me to. ^_~  
Email me at WingKitty2000@yahoo.com!!!   



	5. Feelings Chapter 4

"Feelings"  
Chapter 4  
________________________________________________________________________  
After they finish skating…  
  
"Hey, why don't we all go to Kareoke World today!" Lina suggested.   
  
"Ha! I bet that Anna can't beat me in singing." She thought.   
  
"Why not." Anna said.   
  
"Yeah. I bet its going to be fun." Winter said cheerfully.   
  
"Then, let's go!" Sage said as everyone entered his van.   
  
At Kareoke World…  
  
"Hey who's going to go first?" Ryo asked.   
  
"I am." Lina declared.   
  
"So, who's going to go next?" Winter asked.   
  
"How about Anna." Lina said picking at Anna.   
  
"Dare to challenge me." Lina said.   
  
"You're on." Anna said.   
  
"I don't like this." Ryo thought as he looked at the two.   
  
"You go girl!" Winter said as the rest of the girls routed for Anna.   
  
"Any prizes?" Rowen said getting curious.   
  
"Yeah." Lina said.   
  
"What is it?" Anna said.   
  
"The winner gets to go out with Ryo." Lina said. Anna cocked an eyebrow.   
  
"Uh-oh!!!" Ryo thought. Everyone in the room looks at him. Ryo looks at the ceiling avoiding   
  
their looks.   
  
"Isn't that a weird award?" Anna asked.   
  
"No." Lina said.   
  
"Hey, choose those damn songs already." Winter said impatiently.   
  
"Wait. Japanese or English?" Kimberly asked.   
  
"Both." All of them chimed.   
"Okay." Anna said.   
  
"Alright I choose Crazy by Britney Spears and Catch You, Catch Me by Gumi." Lina said   
  
cheerfully.   
  
"Fine then I'll chose Stronger by Britney Spears and Samurai Heart by Hiroko Mouriguchi."   
  
Anna said cheerfully as she put down the songbook. Lina starts to sing. She got a 71 for Crazy   
  
and an 89 for Catch You, Catch Me.   
  
"Wow, you have a nice voice." Cye said.   
  
"Now it's your turn, Anna." Lina said as she shoved the microphone into Anna's hands.   
  
"Anna, you show her how to sing." Amy said.   
  
"O.K" Anna responded. When Anna sung Stronger it made everyone moving to the beat. Anna   
  
got a 92 for that song.   
  
"That voice of her is so beautiful." Ryo thought and he blushed when he finally realized he was   
  
staring at her for three minutes. Anna starts to sing Samurai Heart and ended it. Suddenly, POP!   
  
BOOM! BANG! Confetti filled the room.   
  
"Huh?!" Anna mused. A tall man entered the room.   
  
"Congratulations." The tall man said.   
  
"You're the first person to get a 100 at this place and you win free passes to a spa. You may   
  
bring 12 people with you."   
  
"Thank you." Anna said. She gratefully accepted the passes. They stayed until everyone sung   
  
and they soon left the bar.  
  
On the way home…  
  
"So who are you taking with you?" Rowen asked.   
  
"Who else?! Of course the people who I trust the most. YOU GUYS!!!" Anna said as she   
  
turned to look at her friends.   
  
"Thanks I think that is very nice of you." Rowen said.   
  
"Hey, thanks Anna." Kento said. Anna passed the spa passes out.   
  
"Thanks a lot!" Everyone said.   
  
Back at Mia's house…  
  
"How was today?" Mia asked as she placed a plate on freshly cut oranges on the table.   
  
"Great!" Everyone replied.   
  
"Well, I'm going to bed." Anna said as she made her way to the stairs.   
  
"Night." the guys said.   
  
"Nite." Anna replied as she climbed the stairs.   
  
"I guess I'll hit the sack too." Ryo yawned. He headed up the stairs. He sees Anna on the   
  
balcony.   
  
"Hey." Ryo said.   
  
"Huh?! Oh, hi Ryo." Anna said not turning around.   
  
"What are you looking at?" Ryo asked as he walked towards Anna.   
  
"Stars. They look so clear and beautiful tonight." Anna replied. Something shiny caught Ryo's   
  
eyes.   
  
"What's that?" Ryo asked pointing at the platinum chain around her neck.   
  
"Oh, it's a necklace my mother gave to me on my thirteenth birthday." Anna replied.   
  
"May I see it." Ryo asked.   
  
"Sure." Anna said as she fumbled with the clasp and took it off. She placed the necklace in   
  
Ryo's hands. He was stunned at its beauty. The crescent moon was perfectly carved in shape   
  
and the diamond on it is bright and shiny just like the stars.   
  
"It's really pretty." Ryo said giving it back to her.   
  
"Thanks. This is my favorite necklace. I have another one in the room that I wear more often   
  
then this one." Anna said as she walks back into the room and went to the dresser. Ryo   
  
followed. She took out a box made of seashells and takes out a star necklace and put the   
  
crescent moon necklace back into the box. Anna tries to put on the necklace but fumbles with   
  
the clasp.   
  
"Dammit." Anna cursed under her breath.   
  
"Here let me help." Ryo said as he slowly laced the necklace around her neck and puts it on. A   
  
pair of hostile eyes glares at Anna with jealousy, as if wanting to burn holes into her.   
  
"Thanks." Anna said.   
  
"No prob." Ryo said as he pulled the covers over himself.   
  
"Goodnight." Ryo said.   
  
"Nite." Anna said as she clicks of the light.  
________________________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Tell me if you like it or not. I'm working on another fanfic. I know the story stinks so far. Hey! It's my first fanfic. E-mail me at WingKitty2000@yahoo.com 


	6. Feelings Chapter 5

"Feelings"  
Chapter 5  
________________________________________________________________________  
The next morning…  
  
"Hey, good morning everyone." Anna said.   
  
"Morning, sleeping beauty." Kento joked as Anna shot him an icy death glare.  
  
"Forget that ever said that." Kento said.  
  
"Did you have a good night sleep yesterday?" Amy asked carrying out a plate of pancakes.  
  
"Yes." Anna replied as she slumped down next to Ryo. Winter got up and grabbed her duffel   
  
bag and the wooden sword.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" Amy asked.  
  
"Practicing my sword techniques. Anyone is welcomed to join me if you want." Winter said as   
  
opened the door.  
  
"Hey wait for me." Sage said as he ran after Winter. Amy got up and grabbed her light green   
  
duffel bag.  
  
"Amy are you going to train?" Anna asked curiously.  
  
"Yes." Amy said.  
  
"Hey can I come with you?" Kento asked as he walked towards her.  
  
"Sure." Amy replied as she walked out the door. Kimberly got up and quickly opened the door.  
  
"Kim, where are you going?" Carmen asked.  
  
"Swimming." Kimberly said.  
  
"Don't be too surprise if you find Cye there." Anna said as she drank her orange juice.  
  
"I know." Kimberly said as she walked out the door. Carmen looks at her watch.   
  
"The library is almost opening." Carmen said. "I guess I have to return these books."   
  
"I need to go to the library anyway, so may I join you." Rowen said as grabbed his library card.  
  
"Shit! I'm going to be late for work again." Mia said as she grabbed her purse and flew out the   
  
door. They all left leaving Anna, Ryo, and Lina at home.  
  
Amy and Kento…  
  
Amy threw a series of punches and kicks at Kento, but Kento as he dodges a few of   
  
the moves. "Ow, you're one tough gal." Kento mumbled as he rubbed his thigh.  
  
"Sorry, if I hit too hard." Amy said as she slowly rubbed her upper arm.  
  
"Second round." Kento said as he got into a fighting stance.   
  
"You're on." Amy said as she got ready in her fighting stance.  
  
After practice…  
  
"Ummmm… A…Amy?" Kento stuttered.  
  
"What's with the stuttering?" Amy asked looking at Kento.  
  
"WILLYOUGOOUTWITHME!!!" Kento said quickly as he blushed furiously.  
  
"Are asking me on a date?" Amy asked taken back. Kento nods.  
  
"Sure, but is casual or formal?" Amy asked.  
  
"I was thinking of taking you to the new French restaurant downtown." Kento said as he   
  
plastered his goofy smile on his face.  
  
"When?" Amy asked.  
  
"Tonight at six." Kento said. Amy nods okay and Kento cheers.  
  
"I have to admit. You do look cute when you blushed." Amy giggled as she dug into her duffel   
  
bag and fished out a drink. Amy felt a pair of strong arms around her waist. She turns around to   
  
find Kento. He kissed her gently at first, then a little bit deeper. They suddenly they broke apart.   
  
"I think we better go back to training." Amy said as the walked hand in hand back to training.  
  
Carmen and Rowen…  
  
Rowen pulls out a book and sees Carmen on the other side of the bookcase. Rowen   
  
blushes.   
  
"Am I able of asking her out?" Rowen thought as he saw Carmen pull out another book.   
  
They soon left the library and went their separate ways home. Rowen on the left side of   
  
the street and Carmen on the right side of the street. Both have their noses in the book and were   
  
nearing the corner of the street. CRASH!!! They fell and their books were all over the place.  
  
"OHMYGOD!!! I'm so sorry." Carmen exclaimed as she tried to get up.  
  
"No, I should be sorry I was the one that wasn't…" Rowen trailed off as he recognize the voice.   
  
"Huh? Carmen." Rowen said.  
  
"Nani?" Carmen mused as she gently pulled Rowen up.  
  
"I so sorry man." Carmen apologized as she starts picking up the books with Rowen.  
  
"Apology accepted." Rowen said as he looked at Carmen. Suddenly their hands fell upon the   
  
same book. Their gazes locked on to each other. Rowen was slightly blushing. Their face only   
  
inches apart. The gap soon closed as Rowen kissed Carmen almost passionately. Then they   
  
broke apart.   
  
"Um…Carmen will you go out with me?" Rowen asked.  
  
"Where to?" Carmen asked still feeling a little light headed.  
  
"Um… how about that new Chinese restaurant downtown?" Rowen suggested.  
  
"You can also dressed casually." Rowen said.  
  
"Great, but when are you going to pick me up?" Carmen asked.  
  
"At six. Okay?" Rowen said.  
  
"No problem." Carmen said as they walked hand in hand back home.  
  
Kimberly and Cye…  
  
Kimberly dived into the lake and sees Cye playing with his killer whale.   
  
"Wow, Cye. Is that yours?" Kimberly asked as Cye turned around.  
  
"Yes." Cye replied smiling.  
  
"Honto, what's its name?" Kimberly asked.  
  
"Suiki." Cye replied. They swam and talked about their hobbies and favorite fishes.  
  
After a while…  
  
"I love the ocean it's so beautiful and calm." Kimberly said as she stares as she looked   
  
into the deep lake.  
  
"Yeah me, too." Cye said.  
  
"Come on you little baka, asked her already." Cye thought.  
  
"Um…Kim will you go out with me?" Cye asked shyly as his face grew pink.  
  
"Sure." Kimberly said as she smiled at him.   
  
"Great! I'll pick you up at six and don't dress casual because I'm taking you to a buffet." Cye   
  
said as he smiled.  
  
"Okay." Kimberly said enthusiastically. They looked into each other's eyes and they kissed.   
  
They held hands and watched the sunset together.  
  
Winter and Sage…  
  
"Damn, she's good." Sage thought as he struggled to dodge her moves.   
  
"Aya! Heya!" Winter yelled those battle cries as she fought with Sage.   
  
"Hey, do you think we should take a break?" Sage said breathing breathlessly.  
  
"Sure." Winter said.  
  
After practice…  
  
"Um…Winter will you go out with me?" Sage asked. Winter turns around turns around.  
  
"Alright, but when?" Winter asked.  
  
"At six." Sage replied.  
  
"Okay." Winter said as she looked at him. They locked gazes and their faces got closer. They   
  
kissed and after that they walked back hand in hand.  
  
Back at Mia's house…  
  
"This is boring." Anna whined.  
  
"You want to go out for a walk in the woods?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Sure." Anna said excited.  
  
"Come on then." Ryo said as they opened the door. After they left Lina followed them into the   
  
forest.  
  
In the forest…  
  
"It's so peaceful here." Anna said letting out a sigh.   
  
"Yeah." Ryo agreed. "WHOA!!!" Anna screamed as she tripped over the vine and fell on her   
  
butt.  
  
"Hey, Anna. You okay?" Ryo said in a concern tone of voice as he runs to Anna but he tripped   
  
over another vine. "WHOA!!!" Ryo yelped. Anna was about to get up when Ryo fell onto of   
  
her. Theirs lips met unexpectedly. Anna gently pushed Ryo off of her and both were blushing   
  
furiously.   
  
"Sorry." Ryo said.   
  
"It's okay." Anna said as she brushed the dust off of her pants.  
  
"Let's forget that ever happened." Anna said to Ryo.  
  
"Alright." Ryo said. Hostile and jealous eyes watched the scene and were fuming.   
  
"Ryo, you have a cut on your upper left arm. Why don't we go home and I'll fix it up for you."   
  
Anna said as she examined his cut.  
  
"Okay." Ryo said.  
  
Back at Mia's…  
  
"Hold on tight, alright. I'll be back in a second." Anna said as she went into the   
  
bathroom. Ryo touched his lips thinking about what just happened.   
  
"I'm back." Anna said holding a cotton ball and a bottle of alcohol.  
  
"Hold still." Anna commanded as she dabbed the dampened cotton ball on Ryo's cut. Ryo   
  
flinches. Anna giggles and goes back to work. She went back into the bathroom and quickly   
  
returns with some bandages. She sat next to his injured left arm. She gently wrapped the   
  
bandage around his upper arm where the cut is and quickly tied it. Ryo encircled his right arm   
  
around Anna's waist. Anna looked into his tiger, blue eyes and he looked into her brown ones.   
  
"What am I doing?! What's this warm feeling? Am I falling for her?" Ryo thought as their faces   
  
inch toward each other. Now their faces are only inches apart. Anna blushed. Lina watched this   
  
furiously and all she felt was jealousy that flooded her veins. Anan pushed herself away from   
  
Ryo.  
  
"Sorry, I think I got carried away." Ryo said.  
  
"It's alright. Oh, yeah! I heard there's going to be a prom on Friday." Anna said quickly   
  
changing the subjects. They heard a slam.   
  
"We're home!" Carmen, Rowen, Winter, Sage, Kimberly, Cye, Amy, and Kento chimed.   
  
"Hey, guys." Anna said as she came down the stairs to greet them.   
  
"Funny. All of them looks so cheerful and cheerful and happy?" Anna thought.  
  
At six…  
  
Everyone came down the stairs and gets ready to go out the door.   
  
"Where are you going?" Anna asked.   
  
"We're going on a date." Amy said hugging Kento.  
  
"Really? Us, too." Carmen said holding hands with Rowen.  
  
"We're also going on a date." Cye said holding Kimberly's hand.  
  
"Me too." Sage said as put an arm around Winter's shoulder. Anna's mouth dropped.  
  
"Are you guys officially an item?!" Anna asked in sly tone.  
  
"You could say that. It is after the date is over that we're officially a couple." Amy said.  
  
"Anyway. BYE!" they said as they went off into different directions. Anna cocked an eyebrow   
  
and as for Ryo who heard and saw everything was still in a state of shock on the sofa.  
________________________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Like it dislike it? E-mail ME at WingKitty2000@yahoo.com okay! See ya later.  



	7. Feelings Chapter 6

"Feelings"  
Chapter 6  
________________________________________________________________________  
After the big date…  
  
"Hey, guys. Welcome home." Ryo said as he took a sip from his cocoa.  
  
"Hey, Ryo." They said as they walked through the door.   
  
"We'll be upstairs if you need us." The girls said as they ran upstairs.   
  
"So who are you takin' to the prom?" Kento asked as he eyed Ryo slyly.  
  
"I don't know." Ryo lied, but he really wanted to ask Anna.   
  
"I'm taking Carmen definitely." Rowen said. Whistles were heard from Sage and Kento.  
  
"I'm taking Amy." Kento said as he plastered one of his goofy smiles.   
  
"And I'm takin' Winter." Sage said.   
  
"No duh, I'm taking Kimberly." Cye said cheerfully.   
  
"You guys are officially an item?!" Ryo exclaimed.   
  
"Well, what does it look like." Cye said. Ryo sweatdropped and continued to sip his hot cocoa.  
  
"You know I think you'll be a perfect match for Mia." Cye said. Ryo sprayed his cocoa across   
  
the table and started choking.  
  
"Yo, Ryo. You okay." Kento said as he lightly pounded Ryo's back.   
  
"You got to be kidding me, Cye!" Ryo exclaimed. "She's dating. Remember."   
  
"Yeah, you're right." Cye said.   
  
"I know. Anna is just perfect for you." Kento said. Ryo blushed furiously as he absent-mindedly   
  
dropped the hot cocoa on shirt.   
  
"YOOOOOOWWWW!!!" Ryo yelped as he jumped out of the seat. The cup went flying and   
  
landed in Anna's hands.   
  
"You better clean up." Anna said as she put the cup in the sink. Ryo nods and runs into the   
  
nearest bathroom. Anna went up the stairs and took a shower. Anna dried her hair and   
  
flashbacks of the little incident with Ryo kept on flowing into her head. After cleaning up, Ryo   
  
went up the stairs. He opens the door and finds Anna sitting on her bed brushing her hair.   
  
"Hey, Ryo." Anna said as she put down her brush.  
  
"Anna?" Ryo said as he turned a light shade of scarlet.   
  
"Hn. What is it?" Anna asked as she looked at him.  
  
"Ummm…Uhhh…Will you go to the prom with me?" Ryo asked nervously as his faced   
  
reddened. Anna smiled.  
  
"Sure." Anna replied as she noticed his blushed.   
  
"We better get ready. It's only a day away." Anna warned as she saw Ryo's face reddened just   
  
by looking at her.   
  
"I know." Ryo said, "I know."  
________________________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: I need feedback!!! Please tell me if you like it or not. E-mail me at WingKitty2000@yahoo.com. ^_^  



	8. Feelings Chapter 7

"Feelings"   
Chapter 7  
________________________________________________________________________  
Friday (Prom Night)…  
  
"Are you girls ready yet?" Kento asked impatiently.   
  
"Yeah!" the girls shouted. The boys were dressed in tuxedos because of this formal event.   
  
"I'm ready!" Lina said as she came down the stairs. Lina wore a spaghetti strap dress with slits   
  
on both sides that go all the way to mid-thigh. She whirled around so everyone can see it.   
  
Kento rolls his eyes and mumbles something under his breath.   
  
"Don't laugh!" Amy yelled from upstairs.   
  
"We won't." they promised. Amy came down wearing a light green spaghetti strap dress with a   
  
green sash over her shoulders. She wore emerald studs and a pendant shaped like a   
  
thunderbolt. Kento whistled.   
  
"Now, that's my girl." He said as Amy playfully slapped him on the back for whistling at her.   
  
"We're comin' down!" Winter and Carmen shouted from above. Winter emerge from the   
  
staircase. She wore an ice blue dress with silver trimmings and white opera length gloves. She   
  
adorns a pair dangling sapphire earrings and a pendant shaped like a teardrop. Carmen on the   
  
other hand wears an orange dress with silky orange gloves that matched her dress. She adorns   
  
a pair of orange studs and a pendant shaped like a heart. The two boys, Rowen and Sage stood   
  
there dumbstruck.  
  
"You two can stop drooling now." Cye said teasingly as received a few glares from his two   
  
friends.   
  
"Hey, wait for me." Kimberly said as she emerged from the staircase. Cye's jaws dropped. She   
  
wore a red dress with white lace trimming on the hem and white silk gloves. She adorns ruby   
  
studs and a pendant shaped like a flame.   
  
"Look who's talking." Sage said mockingly as Cye shot him a dirty look.   
  
"Come on Cye. I'm ready." Kimberly said cheerfully.   
  
"Wait. We have to wait for Anna to get ready." Winter said.  
  
"What do you mean wait for me to get ready." Anna said sarcastically as she descended from   
  
the staircase. Ryo was dazzled and dumbstruck. She wore a silver dress that showed her bare   
  
shoulders with white opera gloves. She didn't wear any make-up, just simple lip-gloss. There   
  
around her neck is the same platinum necklace of a crescent moon. She wore dangling diamond   
  
earrings.  
  
"Hey, everyone take a look at Ryo. He is drooling." Kento said jokingly. As a response he got   
  
a nice, hard punch on his upper left arm.   
  
"Come on. Let's go." Anna said as she walks towards Ryo. He nodded. They got into the jeep   
  
and zoomed away.   
  
At the party…   
  
"Come on. Let's break the ice." Carmen declared.   
  
"Yeah!" everyone replied. Everyone started for the dance floor.   
  
"May I have this dance?" Ryo asked extended an offering hand as Anna bowed and smiled.   
  
"Sure." Anna replied as she placed her hands in his. He leads her to the dance floor.   
  
"Hey, Sage I think our little cupid plan is working." Winter said as Sage twirled her around.   
  
"You're telling me." Sage said as he smiled at the "couple". Ryo spun Anna expertly and pull her   
  
back into his arms.   
  
"Huh?" Ryo thought. "Funny, it seems like I've done that before." Ryo felt for one time in his life   
  
that his life was complete. He never thought he could fell like this after his mother left him and his   
  
father years ago. Lina's eyes burned with fury.   
  
"Why? Why does he like her and not me? I'm much better choice. Well, I guess I have to get   
  
rid of the problem before it gets any bigger." Lina thought evilly. The party ended and every one   
  
started to leave.   
  
Back at Mia's…   
  
"That was a blast!" Kento said cheerfully.   
  
"Yeah, you're right for once." Sage agreed as Kento shot him a death glare. Everyone laughs.   
  
"I'm going to sleep okay?" Anna said as she climbed the stairs.  
  
Later…  
  
"Anna, wake up!" Lina said as she pushed Anna roughly.   
  
"I'm up! What is so important that you have to wake me up at," Anna said looking at her alarm   
  
clock. "FIVE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!"   
  
"Ryo's gone!" Lina exclaimed.   
  
"What do you mean?" Anna said as she rubbed her eyes.   
  
"He was missing in the morning at 5." Lina said annoyingly.  
  
"How do you know. Do you watch him sleep or something? Anyway he's only been gone for an   
  
hour. He might be just taking a walk." Anna said as she pulled her blanket over her head.   
  
"Just help me find him." Lina said.   
  
"Fine. Where do we start looking?" Anna asked.   
  
"Wait for me in the woods." Lina said sounding more like a demand than a request.   
  
"Okay." Anna said as she ran into the bathroom to clean and dress. Anna ran out of the house   
  
through the back door, while Ryo walks into the house through the front door after he finished   
  
his small walk.   
  
"Huh? Where's Lina?" Anna thought. "Well, I guess I have to look for him myself."   
  
"Ryo? Lina?" Anna shouted as she came to a sudden stop.   
  
"Shit, a dead end." Anna said as she looked down the cliff.   
  
Then she felt someone push her.  
  
"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!" She screamed as she fell, but quickly gripped   
  
onto the tip of the cliff. The cliff crumbles and she falls endlessly. A piercing scream escaped her   
  
lips.  
  
"AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!" Lina smiles at her work.   
________________________________________________________________________  
Authors Notes: I still need feedback! Tell me if you like it or not. E-mail me at WingKitty2000@yahoo.com. ^_^   



	9. Feelings Chapter 8

"Feelings"  
Chapter 8  
________________________________________________________________________  
Ryo jerked up nervously from bed drenched in cold sweat. He clutched slightly on to   
  
his blanket. The voice was familiar, too familiar. Then it hits him.  
  
"Shit! Anna hold on!" Ryo thought as he grabbed his jeans and put it on. He ran into the hall   
  
banging on everyone's door. Everyone rushed out.  
  
"Why the hell did you wake us up at seven on a Saturday morning?!" Sage hissed angrily as he   
  
rubbed his eyes.   
  
"Well how about that I said I heard Anna screaming a few minutes ago!" Ryo shot back   
  
suppressing the urge to hurt Sage bad.   
  
"Nani!" Everyone exclaimed as everyone's faces faulted from shock to concern.   
  
"We should look for her right away." Amy said.   
  
"Got it!" Everyone exclaimed except for Mia who agreed to stay home in case if Anna returns.   
  
Everyone splits up. Sage and Winter will look near the lake. Rowen and Carmen look   
  
near the end of the forest. Cye and Kimberly looked in the park she usually goes to. Ryo ran   
  
into the forest hoping that Anna is safe. He went to the tip of the cliff to get a better view. He   
  
saw a small strip of a light blue cloth hanging on the tip of a branch in the middle of the high cliff.   
  
He carefully jumps down from the cliff and clings onto the rigid rock. He quickly grabs it and   
  
examines it.   
  
"This is from Anna's shirt!" He thought as his eyes widened with shock. Images of Anna getting   
  
hurt flooded into his head.   
  
"Please, Anna. Hang on. Help is on the way." Ryo thought as he got into his sub-armor and   
  
jumped down from the high cliff unscratched. He quickly scanned the area, hoping to find Anna   
  
well and not hurt badly. Then caught a glimpse of a still form lying on the ground. Hoping that it   
  
isn't Anna, he turned around. Pain ripped through his body like a thousand knives stabbing him.   
  
He rushes to her side and checks her breathing. Her breathing was shallow. Many cuts and   
  
bruises covered her body.   
  
"Kuso! Who could have done this to you." Ryo said aloud absent-mindedly. He quickly picked   
  
her up and brought her home.  
  
"Ryo! Is she alright!" Mia exclaimed concernedly as she rushed to Anna's side.  
  
"She has many cuts and bruises on her body." Ryo explained as he carried her onto her bed.   
  
"Ryo can you please go out." Mia said as she pointed at the door.  
  
"Sure." Ryo said as he rushed out. He saw his friends sitting on the couch deep in thought.   
  
"I feel so helpless." Winter said as she punched the leather sofa.   
  
"You're telling me." They said in unison.  
  
Mia quickly cleaned her cuts and bandaged her up. Mia emerges from the room, eyes seem to   
  
be clouded with thoughts.   
  
"Well, how is she Mia?!" Ryo exclaimed as he quickly went to Mia's side.  
  
"She is in really bad shape. The funny thing is that she has no broken bones, which I would   
  
expect after a fall like that. And…"Mia trailed off.  
  
"And what?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Her cuts somehow miraculously disappeared after I cleaned them. Only her bruises remain. I'm   
  
telling you Ryo she is going to be weak and very sore when she wakes up." Mia said as Ryo   
  
nodded.  
  
"Well, can I see her then?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Yes, but she is still unconscious." Mia replied as she opened the door for Ryo to enter. Ryo   
  
entered as Mia closed the door. He stared at her lifeless form and slowly walked to her side.   
  
He reached for her hand and tightly held it in his.   
  
"I am so helpless. Who would want you dead? For what reason? I promise I'll find out who did   
  
this to you." Ryo whispered as a single tear rolled down his cheek and onto her face. He slowly   
  
bent down and lightly implanted a kiss on her lips. He hears someone walk in and turns around   
  
to see Rowen at the doorway flashing him a cheesy smile.  
  
"Busted!" He said in a sly tone. Ryo blushed furiously and practically dragged Rowen into the   
  
room and slammed the door.   
  
"Don't you dare tell anyone what just happened!" Ryo threatened.  
  
"I won't if you would answer me this simple question." Rowen said calmly.  
  
"What is it?" Ryo asked nervously.  
  
"Do you have feelings for her?" Rowen asked looking at Ryo straight in the eye.  
  
"Yes, I do. Now since you know that. The truth is that I had feelings for her when I first saw   
  
her." Ryo replied looking down on the floor.   
  
"Ryo, I won't." Rowen promised giving Ryo a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. Ryo smiled.   
  
Lina stood outside, furious. She heard every word that came out of Ryo's mouth.   
  
"How come he chose her over me?!" Lina thought angrily.   
  
"So that didn't kill her ehh…? Well, I guess I'll have to make sure she won't get him. If I can't   
  
have him nobody can. He'll be all mine after I'm done with her." Lina mumbled evilly as a   
  
wicked smile crossed her face.  
________________________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: I want to thank Ash for the E-mail. It helped me a lot. Well at least I know some of you are enjoying my fanfics, I could continue. Oh yeah, thanks again for the compliments Ash. Any ways E-mail me at WingKitty2000@yahoo.com! I still need feedback. I am working on another fanfic and I hope you'll enjoy them!  



	10. Feelings Chapter 9

"Feelings"  
Chapter 9  
________________________________________________________________________  
The next morning…  
  
Anna stirred. She slightly shielded her opened eyes from the light.  
  
"Darn it." She cursed under her breath.   
  
"KUSO!!!" Anna She exclaimed as she remembered what Lina said about Ryo. "Ryo!   
  
OHMYGOD! I hope he's still okay." She quickly sat up and winced as she felt a sharp pain in   
  
her arms. She quickly climbed the stairs.  
  
"Guys, is Ryo back." Anna asked panicking tone.  
  
"Yeah." Kento replied.  
  
"Anna? What are you doing down here?! You're suppose to be upstairs in bed." Ryo exclaimed   
  
as he raced to her.   
  
"You're okay…" Anna trailed off as she fainted. Before she fell over Ryo caught her in his arms   
  
right in time.  
  
"Anna?!" Ryo asked worriedly, slightly shaking her. He carried her upstairs and laid her on her   
  
bed. He wondered why she was so worried about him when he is fine.  
  
Evening…  
  
She stirred once again. Anna slowly opens her eyes.  
  
"Hey, girl ya feelin' alright?" Ryo asked in a concern voice.   
  
"Yea, just a bit sore." Anna responded.  
  
"Um… Ryo." Lina chimed.   
  
"Huh? Oh, hi Lina." Ryo said   
  
"It's okay now Ryo. I just need to talk to Anna." Lina said in a cheerful voice.  
  
"Okay." Ryo said as he walked out of the room. He took once quick glance at Anna and closed   
  
the door Lina's eyes changed from cheerful to ice cold.  
  
"Who do you think you are you little bitch. You only know him for a month!" Lina hissed.  
  
"Who are you calling a bitch, you whore!" Anna shot back. Lina roughly smacked her.  
  
"Don't you dare go between me and Ryo. If you don't know that me and Ryo are officially an   
  
item." Lina said and left the room. Anna touched her stung cheek. She got up from bed and   
  
went to the sink and splashed some ice cold water on her burning face. She quickly got dressed   
  
and brushed her hair. Anna put a letter on the dresser and quietly opened the balcony door.   
  
Anna jumped off the balcony and landed on her feet. She took one last look at the house and   
  
started running.   
  
************  
BOOOOOOMMMMM!!!  
  
"Whoa!" Kento said as he watched the rain pounded on the window.   
  
"I'll go check on Anna." Mia declared as she climbed up the stairs. "AAGHHHHHH!!!" Mia   
  
shrieked.   
  
"Huh?" Ryo mused as he dashed upstairs and the others quickly followed. When he entered the   
  
balcony curtains were blowing in the wind and the doors were opened.  
  
"Oh, no!" Kimberly said in panicking voice. She lifted a letter on the dresser and gave it to Ryo.   
  
She handed him a neatly folded piece of paper with his name written on it. Ryo nervously   
  
opened the letter and it read:  
  
Thank you for your hospitality. I don't want to burden you anymore. I thank you   
  
for everything. Please take care of the girls for me.  
  
~ Anna  
  
"Oh great!" Winter said in a sarcastic tone. "We just lost our leader."  
  
"She's your leader?!" Ryo exclaimed amused.   
  
"Yes, she is the most skillful of us five. We listen to her as a leader, but she never thought of   
  
herself as a leader. She always ask us about certain things before she does it." Carmen   
  
explained as Ryo turned and dashed out the door.   
  
"I'll find you, but please don't leave me Anna." Ryo thought as he ran through the rain.  
________________________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Please I still need more feed back! I really need people to tell me what they think about this fanfic. If you did read this story, I thank you for reading it. I just hope you can tell me what you think about it. E-mail me at WingKitty2000@yahoo.com! I hope you will enjoy my next fic!   



	11. Feelings Chapter10

"Feelings"  
Chapter 10  
________________________________________________________________________  
Rain pounded heavily on her shoulder. Anna kept on running trying not to look back as   
  
she tried to get warm. She rubbed her hands on her arms rapidly hoping to produce heat for   
  
warmth. Her light blue shirt clung on to her like a second skin as she continues to run through   
  
the forest. She suddenly tripped over a loose stone on the forest floor.   
  
"AAGGGHH!" She yelped as she fell to the ground.   
  
"KUSO!!!" She cursed under her breath as she forced herself to get up but she found that she   
  
was very tired.   
  
"It's cold…" Anna trailed off as her lips quivered. Sleepiness soon overcame her and she slowly   
  
closed her eyes.   
  
"Anna! ANNA!!! Anna, where are you?! Answer me!!!" Ryo shouted as the rain came pouring   
  
down. He kept on running as he scanned every direction. Suddenly he sees a lifeless form in   
  
front of him. He ran faster and turned the person over to face him.  
  
"ANNA! Anna speak to me!" Ryo said slightly shaking her as he looked at her lips. Her lips   
  
were almost white.   
  
"Oh, no! She is suffering from hypothermia!" Ryo thought as his mind raced. He quickly picked   
  
Anna up and raced towards Mia's mansion. He clutched Anna close to his chest as his mind   
  
thought of the many ways he is going to kill the person who did this to her. He reached his   
  
destination and kicks open the ajar door. He came in and Mia rushed to him.   
  
"OHMYGOD!!! Ryo what happened!" Mia said as she quickly wrapped Anna in a blanket.   
  
"She is suffering from hypothermia." Ryo explained.   
  
"Lay her near the fireplace." Amy commanded as Ryo quickly nodded and put her by the   
  
fireplace. He grabbed some firewood and tossed them into the fireplace as the fire roared   
  
intensely. Anna slowly stirred but didn't awake.   
  
"Why is she here?" Lina said in an annoyed tone.   
  
"She is here because she belongs here!" Kimberly retorted as she walked out of the room. The   
  
fire crackled nosily.   
  
"Lina, what did you tell Anna?!" Ryo asked angrily as he push the stray strands from Anna's   
  
eyes and stood up. Lina was taken for Ryo has never talked to her in such a tone of voice.   
  
"I don't want to lose you." Lina said as she walked over to Ryo. She laced her hands around his   
  
waist tightly.   
  
"It's not like I'm going to war or something like that." Ryo said as he removed her arms from his   
  
waist.   
  
"I know, but you are just too close to her." Lina said as her lips curled into a deep frown.   
  
"It's not a big deal!" Ryo shot back. Mia and the others were about to enter when suddenly they   
  
heard arguing so they stayed and listened.   
  
"Ryo, can't you see that I'm in love with you." Lina said as tears started to form in her eyes.   
  
"Lina, I've never loved you from the beginning. I thought of you only as a friend." Ryo said   
  
coldly. Lina bursts into tears and runs upstairs. The boys excluding Rowen were kind of taken   
  
back by Ryo's cold answer.   
  
Anna slowly opens her eyes as she scanned the room.   
  
"Huh? Where am I?" Anna mumbled as she finally recognizes the place.  
  
"Shit!" Anna cursed as she threw the blanket off of her.  
  
"Anna, are you okay?" Ryo asked in a concern voice.   
  
"I'm sorry." Anna apologized and got up. She quickly sprinted to the door. Ryo quickly grabbed   
  
her wrist and placed a death grip on it.   
  
"Let me go. I don't want to interfere with your relationship with Lina." Anna cried as she   
  
struggled to break free. The guys peeked through the door.   
  
"I don't love her. The one I had my eyes set on and the one that stole my heart away is you,   
  
Anna." Ryo said as he tightened his grip.   
  
"NO! I can't do this! It's just not right." Anna said as she continued to struggle free from Ryo's   
  
grasp.   
  
"I told you already! WE ARE NOT AN ITEM!" Ryo said angrily. Anna finally freed herself   
  
from his grip and was about to start running. Ryo again restrains her.  
  
"LET ME GO!!!" Anna shouted.   
  
"I'm not going to let you die out there." Ryo shot back.   
  
"Just let me go!" Anna demanded as tears started flow silently down her cheeks.   
  
"Then I'm going with you." Ryo said as tightened his grip and turned Anna to face him.   
  
"Please, Ryo I'm positive this relationship would not work out!" Anna said as more tears rolled   
  
down her face. Ryo had it and he was going to show her how much he had cared. He pressed   
  
his lips hard onto hers. Anna pounded his chest to let go, but he didn't budge. She was about to   
  
protest but he took that advantage and claimed her mouth as his own. She suddenly felt light-  
  
headed so she gave in. After a few minutes he pulled away reluctantly. Their lips were a little bit   
  
swollen and were breathless.   
  
"I didn't know Ryo could kiss like that?!" Sage thought as his eyes widened. Cye's jaw dropped   
  
and both Kento and Rowen were speechless. The girls were bewildered and Mia was smiling.  
  
"Anna, please try to understand me. The only girl that I need in my life is you." Ryo said as   
  
Anna got teary eyed.   
  
"Ryo, I think I understand now." Whispered Anna. "By the way where did you learn to kiss like   
  
that?"  
  
"I…uh…I…um…" Ryo mumbled as he started to blush five shades of red.   
  
"Was that your…" Anna trailed off.  
  
"Yeah." Ryo answered as he got redder. They again lock gazes and their faces got closer. Their   
  
lips met and they went lightly at first until Ryo started kiss deeper. It got more passionate every   
  
minute.  
  
"I think I not going to borrow a love novel until the end of the month." Winter thought as gaped   
  
at the kissing couple. They parted and enjoyed the time being in each other's arms. Suddenly   
  
Ryo heard a sneeze.   
  
"Ryo, I think somebody is watching us." Anna whispered.  
  
"And I know who they are." Ryo said as his eyes darted at the door. Ryo and Anna walked   
  
over and opened the door. Bodies came piling out of the door.   
  
"Hey, Kento get your butt off of my face!" Sage said.  
  
"Sage, get you're hands off of my shirt. You got the wrong person!" Cye said angrily.  
  
"What were you doing spying on us?" Ryo asked as he glared at them.   
  
"Heh…heh…" Sage smiled weakly.  
  
"Oh! Look at the time I better go to bed." Winter said as she ran up the stairs.  
  
"I think we should go to bed." Mia said as everyone ran out of the room and dashed up the   
  
stairs. Whiteblaze nudged Anna closer to Ryo as he walked out the room.   
  
"Evil cat." Ryo said sarcastically as he watches him leave.  
  
"Aishiteru, Anna." Ryo said softly.  
  
"Aishiteru." Anna replied. "We have a group of nice friends, right?"   
  
"Yeah." Ryo responded.  
  
~THE END~  
________________________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Yeah!!!!!! I finally finished! Please send me feedback of how you like the story! By the way I am working on another fanfic! Please e-mail me at WingKitty2000@yahoo.com !!! Arigatou for reading this fic!  



End file.
